Hot Mess
by dingcs
Summary: Takuya only wanted to relax for the rest of the night, but after having to babysit his drunken friend, his night was everything but relaxing.


**Hot Mess**

Sometimes he hated being the responsible one.

Because this was the third time the manager of the local bar had called him to pick up his friend who, once again, downed one too many drinks and was getting into frisky trouble with the security guards, and every _damn_ time, he had to rush down there and drag her back to his apartment so that she could sober up since going back to her place would surely instigate conflicts with her parents once they see their "above-the-influence" daughter in her drunken state of mind.

Holding responsibility for her actions proved to be too much for him to handle, considering the past incidents that nearly landed a spot for both of them in jail. He figured it was best to throw in the towel and call it quits, until the voice in the back of his conscience—_way_ back—reminded him that he was her friend and was obliged to watch out for her. As much as he wanted to ignore that voice, it was right. He couldn't do that to her.

So he sighed into the phone and ran to the bar.

—

"Tonight was amazing!" Zoe hollered, bouncing up and down excitedly, the consumed alcohol intensifying her energy tenfold and making it more difficult for Takuya to keep her in place. "You saw me on stage, Takuya? I was singing!"

"Yeah." He recalled the blonde belting an off-key note and cringed at the horrible sound of it. She may have thought she possessed the voice of an angel, but she was no professional, if her screeching was of any indication. Yet the audience seemed to applaud her performance and cheered her on to continue for reasons he could not grasp. "You sucked."

Her gasp was exaggerated as she spun away from him, and she nearly tripped over her own feet. Luckily, her hands reached out for a lamp post in time to steady herself. "I did not _suck_. Didn't you hear the crowd? They loved me!"

"They loved for you to get off the stage."

"You're just jealous of my singing skills!" She stuck out her tongue at him and aimed a punch at his shoulder, though the haze of her intoxication clouded her vision, causing her to miss her intended target and tumble forward onto the sidewalk.

Takuya stifled a laugh, amused by her tipsy performance, then bent down to help her up, wounding her arm around his neck and his own around her waist. "If that's what you think. C'mon Celine Dion, we have to get you home before—"

Suddenly a crack of thunder sounded above their heads and it began to downpour on them. "—it rains." He cursed his luck under his breath.

Giggles slipped as she gawked at the gray sky above her. "That was like magic Takuya, how you do that?"

Ignoring the silly question, he swiftly hoisted Zoe over his shoulder and sprinted the rest of the way to his apartment.

—

They tore through the front door, soaked and tired, and although his legs were sore and his muscles ached, he didn't let the pain bother him. There were greater problems at hand, one of which was the trouble maker herself. He turned to look at the drunken girl who was currently twirling in clumsy circles in his living room, the droplets of water flying off her drenched clothes and creating puddles on the floor, and shook his head.

"Okay, here's the deal," Takuya grabbed her shoulders to stop her spinning and kept a strong grasp on them, showing that he was being serious and needed to set the rules down early. "You can stay here for the night, but you will to go straight to bed. No movies, no games, no...twirling."

Her nose wrinkled in distaste at the familiar parental tone. "You're no fun," she grumbled, really disliking his party-pooping attitude.

He rolled his eyes. "Go take shower, you're soaking wet."

Zoe glared at him for a solid second, cold, before the greatest idea came present to her conscious. "But you're wet too," she purred, voice sultry as she stepped closer to him, lips curved in a mischievous smirk. A lone finger had traced down the length of his arm and hooked itself onto one of his belt loops, tugging his hips forward. "Maybe you should shower with me?"

Entirely caught off guard by her sudden actions, his breath hitched in his throat, face hot due to her closeness, her body flushed against his he could even feel her warmth through his clothes. _Fuck_, he thought. This could _not_ happen again. He tried to ignore the flirtation and hold his ground, but he couldn't. Not when she was luring him with eyes full of lust.

"So?" She tipped her head to side while she waited for his response, teeth biting down on her lower lip.

He didn't dare to let his gaze fall onto her swollen lips. "Y-you first," he managed to sputter out, desperately thinking of an excuse, lame or not. "I have to... fix your bed."

The corners of her mouth quirked into a small smile, his weakness detected, and she released hold of him. "You're missing out..." she told him over her shoulder as she sashayed towards the bathroom.

He watched her leave, his curious brown eyes trailing her form and taking note of how the sodden fabric of her dress clung onto her hips and accentuated her gracious curves. When he almost reconsidered her invitation, he had to smack himself in the head to stop such ideas.

_Get a grip, Takuya. She's drunk, she'll be back to normal the next morning. For now, don't let her get through your head._

It was much easier said than done.

—

As Takuya waited for Zoe to finish her shower, the melody of her humming audible through the bathroom door, he collapsed onto a chair in his bedroom and heaved a sigh. All he wanted was to lounge on the sofa with his legs kicked up and relax for the rest of the night, but with Zoe in his apartment, flaunting her _everything_, his night was going to be everything but relaxing.

He can't even shake the image of her divine figure out of his mind; more particularly, of how her feminine lines highlighted the perfect roundness of her bottom. Closing his eyes and licking his lips, he envisioned her soft curves molding perfectly against his own, bodies meshing in sync, her skin sweet under his tongue.

He was too engrossed in his fantasies to notice hands gliding over him and running down his chest before they linked together near his navel, or the smell of alcohol that still lingered in her breath as she whispered sexual favors into his ear, lips shy from brushing against his skin. But once he felt fingers sneak under the waistband of his jeans, his eyes snapped open, reality dawning upon him, and he practically jumped twenty feet in the air, bruising his hip in the process as he crashed into the dresser.

"What are you doing?!"

"I need clothes." Grinning wide, she stumbled forward. He backed into the wall. "Unless you want me to sleep naked."

His pulse quickened when she moved closer to him once more. "No," he said as firmly as he could muster, holding his hands in front of him as if to block her from getting any nearer, otherwise he'd explode into a heap of overexcited hormones. "I'll find you something."

By the time he pulled out an extra shirt for her to wear from the bottom dresser and turned to give her the apparel, the towel that was wrapped around her just a second ago now puddled at her feet. She stood before him in the nude, her body exposed for his viewing. Takuya's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as they roved over every inch of her skin and basked ardently the bareness of it. He was entranced by her beauty, hands itching to touch, until he realized he'd been staring long. But he just couldn't help himself—he couldn't _stop_ himself. The intense, wanting desire that pooled in the pit of his stomach went directly to his groin and he felt himself getting hard.

This was wrong, so completely and absolutely wrong.

Wishing he was fast enough to react sooner, he threw one of his old soccer jerseys over her head and pulled it over her naked body. He looked at her, wondering how she was taking this whole situation, when he saw a certain glint in her eyes that told him she was painfully aware of the effect she had on him and was enjoying the hot mess Takuya became because of it. She smirked.

"I'm going to take a shower now." He said, hastily dashing out of the room to prevent her from seeing the fresh blush looming onto his cheeks and coloring them an obscenely dark shade of red.

"Can I watch?"

"NO!"

She pouted. He shut the door.

He needed a cold shower pronto.

—

The next morning, Takuya made sure Zoe promised never to go out drinking again.

.

.

.

_end._

* * *

**note: **There comes a point in every writer's life when they look back at their previous works, and think, "What the hell did I write?". This will be me in the near future, I know it. But I had fun writing it. A drunk Zoe is a fun Zoe, though I don't think Takuya agrees. (Messing with him is one of my personal favs. Mwahaha!)

Thanks for reading! Reviews are nice.


End file.
